


How Close He Came...

by MiaGarrett



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaGarrett/pseuds/MiaGarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like to think of this as "how close Jack came to being Gwen's sex slave (not in a good way) but Ianto saving the day". Slight Gwen portrayed in a not so good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Close He Came...

**Author's Note:**

> Public disclaimer, I don't own Torchwood or it's characters. I believe he who must not be named does and/or BBC.
> 
> This came to me in the shower so I decided to write it out.  
> I'm not fond of Gwen. 
> 
> Absolutely no dialogue or character names mentioned. You can figure out who is who if you are familiar with TW.
> 
> Tried to write it in a fairy tale style but with no moral of the story...

Once upon a time there lived a little girl whose daddy loved her very much. This wasn’t unusual because most daddies loved their little girls but she lived on a far off world in a big castle like house and her daddy granted her every wish. 

He called her is princess and promised to bring her the suns, moons, and planets. Beings from countless worlds would bow at her feet and worship her as a goddess.

However, darkness came to her world and fires burned. Her daddy came for her and carried her away to a small world far away. He left her there with whispers of promises to come for her and a golden locket sealed shut.

Only he never came back. 

She was found by a jogger in a playground one dreary gray morning and taken to a house filled with other children. A nightmare of a place where she was lost amongst the many already there and her every wish ignored.

Shortly after, a lonely man and woman who longed for a little girl of their own received a call from Children Services saying they found them the perfect daughter.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Twenty-five years later….

Now the little girl was a grown woman of about 30 years. When asked, she always said 26 (or sometimes 25) because anything was better than 30. After all, it could be true. No one knew how old she really was when they found her in the park that long ago day. Her life may not be like her first daddy promised but it was full of adventure with a handsome man in a long coat at work who made her light headed and her heart skip a beat when looking at him and gave in to her every whim; another at home to cook, clean, and grant her every desire; and another just for fun.

One day she met a very different man while taking a personal day from work (i.e., calling in to say she was spending time with her boyfriend). He was like no one she had known before and was “interesting”. She took him home with her for a very pleasurable day. 

Her boyfriend returned for a long journey with his work while she and her new lover were wrapped up one another. He had been spending many extra hours at work in order to buy her a beautiful ring that, to him, promised a wonderful future together. After many weeks of waiting, he was finally able to pick the ring up from the jeweler and went home to plan a magnificent dinner for his soon to be wife. At least he hoped she would be.

He found them together when he walked into his bedroom to change clothes.

He was at first angry, then disappointed, and very heart-broken when he saw them together in their bed.

As the man and woman argued, the new lover looked on with amusement and excitement in his eyes. See, he wasn’t a “man” at all but one of the monsters. He thought it was fund to hurting other and liked to choose sexual partners in "committed" relationships. He seduced them, not that this one took much persuasion, to betray their hearts and then he ripped them out. Literally.

When the woman didn’t show up to work the next day, or the next, or even call, the handsome man in the long coat showed up at her home to look for her. He was getting tired of the woman and her ways. No one answered when he knocked on the door but he knew both of them were home. The cars were in their parking spots. He took out his spare key to open the door. He saw nothing in the main rooms. However, when he opened the bedroom door, he saw blood everywhere. He saw the man and woman ripped apart on their bed. He quickly called his team in to investigate what happened to their co-worker.

The technical genius of the group quickly found the dead woman and the man she picked up a few days ago on the CCTV. They put the events together and soon destroyed the monster.

They didn’t mourn her. They didn’t even miss her.

The man who knew everything, and wore a very cute suit, was packing up the dead woman’s belongings for storage when he came to the jewelry box. He opened it so that he could inventory the contents when he saw it. A beautiful golden locket which was sealed shut. He looked at the designs on it. They were very familiar. He’d seen something like it before. So he pocketed the locket to research it later.

If it was what he thought it was, he decided, it would have to be destroyed. He couldn’t let her come back. She was a threat to the team, to "him". Possibly the universe as he considered her nature. It was really for the best.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

It was as he thought, looking at his pocket watch and seeing similar patterns as those on the locket.

That evening after every one went home, well almost everyone as he thought of the handsome man in the long coat waiting for him, he turned on the incinerator and tossed the locket in.

The End


End file.
